


Ghost

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Ghosts, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie gets a surprise visit from a very good friend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 29





	Ghost

“Please, stop screaming! I’m not gonna hurt you! You aren’t even supposed to see me!” Eddie flung his arms in front of Richie who fell over on his couch in his dressing room. Shoving a hand to cover his friend’s mouth, Eddie’s ghostly hand only went right through Richie’s body. It got Richie to calm down a bit. 

“E-Eddie…” Richie’s voice squeaked. He wasn’t sure about whether to be terrified or excited to see the man who died in his arms during their final battle with Pennywise. Richie would never forget that horrific day as long as he lived.

Before Eddie could say anything else, Richie’s manager walked into the room. “Rich, what the hell was with all the screaming, man? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

The men glanced at each other for a second. “Uh… yeah, I saw a mouse.”

“A mouse?” he asked, turning his brow up at him.

“Yeah, it was a big hairy mouse and it freaked me out! I’ll tell the story in my act,” Richie flashed a nervous grin as he got up from the couch to lean against the table. It mostly to hide his shaking legs. 

“Oh, you’re sure that you’re okay?” he asked again. 

“Never been better! Now can you leave me alone?” Richie delivered a little tersely.

His manager frowned again before closing the door behind him. Finally, Richie took a breath. His whole body was shivering. His legs felt like jello, barely able to stand. “E-Eddie… no no, I drank too much bourbon!” he shook his head, closing his eyes. It wasn’t there. It wasn’t there, it wasn’t- wait, what was he saying? He wanted this here!

“Of course you drank too much bourbon!” Eddie chided him. “You drink close to four bottles per day! Enough to call yourself an alcoholic!”

Richie wiped a hand over his head which was dripping with sweat. “Yup, you’re Eddie alright.”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah.”

“So… you’re a ghost?” What else was Richie to say?

“Uh-huh.”

Richie laughed a bit. “Don’t you think this is a bit ironic seeing how you never believed in ghosts?”

“I believe in everything after Pennywise,” Eddie confessed, dipping his head to the floor.

Richie shut his eyes as if he were reliving the nightmare. “Oh, that fucker…”

“You gotta let me go, man,” Eddie said to him.

“What?”

“I know that you blame yourself for what happened.”

“No, no, I don’t want to talk about this!” Richie covered his ears walking to the other side of the room. Too bad it was small. 

“Then who else are you going to talk to?” Eddie bellowed. One thing he didn’t have to worry about being a ghost was how loud he was.

“How long have you been spying on me?” Richie asked.

“Six months. It’s December. Didn’t Mike ask you to come to Florida to celebrate Christmas at his new place?”

Eddie laughed. “Wow, you spy on everyone?”

“I’m serious, Rich! I know its tough. Believe me, it has been tough for me, too. But you’re the only one who is alone. And that’s horrible!”

Richie stared at the man. At least he no longer had that disgusting bloody wound right in the middle of his chest. Nor the gash in his cheek. That was just awful to look at. Even in his nightmares, Richie woke up in a cold sweat and ran to the bathroom. Leaving Derry after the second confrontation with Pennywise was tough and yet he couldn’t wait to leave and never return to the hellhole.

“You shouldn’t have been killed,” Richie murmured in this low voice. It never mattered how terrible Richie mumbled. Eddie heard him no matter what.

“NObody should have been killed.” Eddie corrected him. 

“I saw you get killed!”

“What?”

“When the fuckin’ clown had me in those deadlights or whatever they were, I saw him k-kill you and then I didn’t even do a thing about it when it actually happened! I let you fuckin’ die!” Richie screamed a painful cry. In seconds the tears came pouring out, making Eddie jump. “And then I left you alone when you needed me! You were alone! You didn’t deserve that! And then we left you in that dump!”

Ghosts couldn’t cry. Eddie wanted to though. “Rich…”

“I loved you!”

The only sound heard was the awaiting audience behind closed doors.

Eddie pointed at him. “You…”

“Yeah!” Richie answered him nodding his head. His eyes were pretty big. 

“Wow.” That was all Eddie could say.

“Just needed you to know that. God, it’s so stupid!”

Eddie walked up to him, touching his shoulder. It was strange how some moments his hand would go right through objects and sometimes they didn’t.“No, it’s not!”

“Yeah, it is!”

“It’s not crazy!”

“And how do you know?” Richie challenged him. It’s just like when they were kids. 

Oh, how was he going to come out and say this? “‘Cause-”

Richie’s eyes grew at what Eddie was indicating. “You?”

“Yup!” Eddie nodded quickly.

“Love?”

“Yes!”

Richie pointed at himself. “Me?”

“Yeah!”

Richie grabbed his stomach. “Oh, jeez!”

“You’re not going to be sick are you?” Even though he was a ghost, Eddie still backed away from Richie.

“Good chance…” Richie grasped the table and hovered over the wastebasket for a moment. Luckily, nothing happened.

There was a knock at the door. “Five minutes, Mr. Tozier!”

“Yeah, thanks!” Richie called out. How was he going to perform like this?

Eddie approached him. “Listen, Richie, it’s never too late. I want you to be happy. I swear I will haunt you if you don’t get with it. You know, I died saving you. Nothing means more to me than that. Please, live your life.”

Richie smiled crookedly. “Whatever gets you to stop lecturing at me.”

They didn’t have much time. Richie took one last look at the man who he always joked around within his childhood. The man who he felt in love with. 

“So, where are you off to now?” Richie asked him.

Eddie shrugged. “Don’t know. I have to get used to this ghost thing. Maybe I’ll go to Paris.”

“Yeah, you could spook everyone on the Eiffel Tower!” Richie laughed.

Another knock at the door. “Richie, it’s time!”

Richie’s heart fell into his stomach. This was going to be hard. Feeling the tears stinging at his eyes, a hand fell on his shoulder. Eddie stared at him with that encouraging look that he always loved.

“I’ll always be with you, man.” And before he evaporated into thin air, the ghost kissed him.


End file.
